


talking body

by 7hemasquerade



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Switch but more on like Top Stell, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7hemasquerade/pseuds/7hemasquerade
Summary: ken calls stell badi publicly, but privately, what could be the meaning behind badi?
Relationships: KenTell, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	talking body

**Author's Note:**

> kids made me write this jk i just tried okay pls enjoy or sumn lol

Ken was half asleep on their bed while waiting for Stell to come home from his work. He's been changing positions from left to right, which is not new anymore especially if he finds it hard to sleep.

_Well, he'll be switching positions later on as well, so what's really new about that?_

After moments of trying, he finally gave up and sat up on their bed. He grabbed his phone and typed something.

> Hey badi, I think it's time for our bodies to work together now, don't you think?
> 
> _Silly! I'm still tired from work._
> 
> Then I'll do all the work later.
> 
> _No._
> 
> But? 🥺
> 
> _No buts._

Ken sighed heavily. Well atleast that means something will happen later right? And that's when a smirk formed on his face. He decided to have a good sleep even for a while to prepare himself for later.

* * *

Stell has finally arrived back home after hours of working. He saw Ken sleeping soundly on their bed while he was struggling removing his shoes. The sound of it hitting the ground woke Ken up. He yawned for a bit then looked at Stell intently.

On the other hand, Stell was busy fixing his messy hair after commuting outside. He then moved his focus to his tie, trying to remove it from his suit.

He was busy focusing on it, not noticing Ken was already in front of him. Ken pulled his tie, pulling him closer to him and started kissing his lips.

At first, it was still soft. After a while, it became aggressive and passionate. Ken started it, but now Stell was moving harder than the former. Stell bit his bottom lip, asking permission for his tongue to enter. It didn't take long for Ken's response. Now it wasn't just like any kiss and their bodies are moving even closer to each other.

Stell turned them around, as his back was facing the door. Now, Ken's back was glued at the door, not leaving Stell's mouth even for a second.

After minutes of their passionate kiss, Ken moved away from Stell and started pushing him on their bed. Now, he's on top of him.

Stell chuckled lightly then a smirk suddenly formed on his face. He turned him around and now, he's the one on top of him.

"You think you can easily do that, baby? Oh, what do you call me outside again?" Stell leaned closer to Ken's ear and whispered those words.

"Badi." Ken bravely answered.

"Yeah. And how about right now? What do you call me?"

"Daddy."

"I can't hear you clearly."

"Daddy, please."

"Huh?"

"Vester, fuck me please."

"Again?"

"Daddy, fuck me right now. Please."

Stell smiled widely hearing those words from him and started removing his own suit.

"Strip for me, baby." He exclaimed.

Ken started removing his clothes as well. He started from his hoodie, which is the only top that he is wearing right now. The last thing he removed was his underwear.

Stell was just watching him do the things that he told him to do. After a few seconds, Ken was already done stripping. He started kissing him again, from his lips, down to his neck, to his chest, to his abs and to his legs.

Ken leaves out a heavy moan every time Stell's lips touch his every part. Several times, he would grab his hair hardly while his lips moved from one part to another.

Stell just continued exploring Ken's body while he was just enjoying it, closing his eyes from the sensation that he's feeling right now.

After exploring his body, he turned him around and started removing his bottoms. He started putting it inside and Ken immediately moaned loudly after doing that.

At first, it was slow. Ken didn't mind for a while though, he just continued moaning and screaming out his name.

"Daddy, fuck me harder."

"A-ahh, faster."

Those were the only words that can be heard in their room, aside from the loud moans from Ken.

Just like what Ken asked for, he kept on going faster.

"A-ahh, baby."

Stell was moaning as well as the pace kept on going faster and faster.

It continued while their moans were becoming louder and louder as it went.

"I'm cumming, daddy." Ken weakly said, it almost came out as a whisper.

"Hm, then cum for me baby."

After a while, both of them have reached the climax. It was a sign for them to stop so Stell laid down on his side after.

They took a rest for a bit; heavy breathing can be heard from both sides.

A few minutes later, Ken's now on top of Stell. He traced his body, specifically his abs, while looking at his eyes lustfully.

He started kissing his lips while their tongues were involved again. He started touching Stell's body and enjoying every part of it.

Stell was just amused right now, and was unbelievably just letting Ken do what he wanted to do.

"Ugh baby, you're so good." He seductively moaned and it was definitely a music to Ken's ears. Favorite singer indeed.

The kissing continued while Ken was brushing Stell's hair. After kissing his lips, Ken's lips went all around his body. He started from his ears, to his neck, to his shoulders, to his abs and to his legs.

Stell was being such a mess right now after what Ken did. Moans filled the earlier quiet room, turning it to the loudest it has been.

Ken changed his focus back to Stell's abs, which is most likely his favorite part of him, and started tracing and kissing it again.

Stell just continued moaning and screaming out his name. It continued for a while, not until both of them were finally tired and decided to stop.

"Thank you badi, for letting me do that."

Stell just smiled then replied, "That's only for today. You were good, anyway."

He rolled his eyes after saying that then Ken just chuckled as a reply.

"Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it badi? Why do you even call me badi?"

That was the question that Stell has been asking for months now but he never got the answer. Well, he never asked too and this was just the first time.

"Hm, originally, it was just because we were fuck buddies. But after every night I've spent with you and realizing something, it had a deeper meaning."

"Even deeper than what I did earlier?" Stell jokingly asked.

"Fuck you." Ken jokingly replied as well.

"Yeah, fuck me."

Ken lightly hit his broad shoulders then continued answering his question.

"Badi has a lot of meanings. It could be baby and daddy. It could be because you're the only one that can do something with my body. But most importantly, you are everybody to me. In Tagalog, ikaw ang lahat sa akin, Stellvester. I love you so much. Yeah, now it's finally out there."

"I hate you but no, I love you so much too. All those things that we did? That was because I love you, Ken. Ugh, why do you have to be so cheesy right now? I love you a lot, okay?"

Stell said, almost in tears and started planting kisses all over Ken's face. They both giggled in unison then Stell started hugging Ken tightly.

Snores can now be heard from the room filled with moans earlier. They are now sleeping soundly and happily together.


End file.
